<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пути неисповедимые by Walter_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268485">Пути неисповедимые</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K'>Walter_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>District 9 (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggs, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ожидания и реальность — совершенно разные вещи</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Johnson/Wikus van der Merwe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пути неисповедимые</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/323445">Strange Paths</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni">KeevaCaereni</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проблема с яйцом не столько в том, что оно инопланетное или что оно их с Кристофером общее (ну, кроме этого; иногда Викусу, если честно, не совсем понятно, о чем тут вообще можно говорить, если не об этом), а сколько в самом его существовании, в том, какое место оно занимает в его жизни; и все это настолько далеко от того, что Викус и в самых смелых фантазиях не смог бы себе представить, что как-то даже страшновато.</p><p>Он всегда представлял, как у них с Таней будут дети. Что у них будут мальчик и девочка, и как на деньги с его следующего повышения они купят дом получше и переедут в деревню, подальше от Района № 9, и будут счастливы. Ни жизни в трущобах в компании сраной креветки и его отпрыска под аккомпанемент ДНК, переписывающей саму себя, ни деторождения, блеать, собственными силами, в его радужные планы не входило.</p><p>По правде говоря, яйцо-то тут ни в чем не виновато — так что Викус делает для него все, что в его силах. Гладит, кормит, заботится — и старается не думать ни о золотых волосиках, крошечных розовых пяточках и больших голубых глазах, ни о страшно уставшей, но гордой Тане на больничной койке. Вместо этого у него есть Кристофер. Он радостно пощелкивает каждый раз, когда проходит мимо чудно́го хим-устройства для питания, а еще странновато поглядывает на Викуса (как будто бы волнуется о нем, блеать), когда думает, что тот не видит.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>___</p>
</div>Проходят дни, и Си Джей аж трясется от восторга, узнав, что теперь будет старшим братиком (или сестричкой, кем бы оно ни было, не суть), и Викусу становится как будто легче не думать о тех, кто мог бы у него быть — бегать во дворе, разносить дом, доставать младших, — в общем, о сущих раздражульках. Си Джей ходит за ним хвостиком, по ночам разговаривает с яйцом, а еще тащится от всего технического — так что он та еще раздражулька. И Викус с изумлением обнаруживает, что начинает испытывать к мелкому засранцу теплые чувства.<div>
  <p>___</p>
</div>День вылупления все ближе, и где-то примерно в это время Викус осознает, что перестал думать о яйце как о неодушевленном, начав относиться к нему как к сыно-дочере-<i>малышу</i>: тревожно легко оказалось осознать происходящее как свою новую теперь жизнь, а не какой-то кошмар наяву. Забыть о Тане и детях, которые у них могли бы быть, и просто смириться с тем, что никогда ему не быть больше человеком. (Где-то в уголке сознания голосок кричит ему: «Ты бы все равно ни за что не смог вернуться, даже с человечьим телом, потому что изменился сам. Вопрос поважнее: как бы ты объяснил это ребенку?»)<p>Вылупление уже на носу, и Викус и взволнован и одновременно рад до усрачки — ведь у него будет ребенок, прямо здесь, в этой обоссанной дыре, без шансов убраться отсюда в обозримом будущем; значит, он дерьмовый родитель, тут без вариантов.</p><p>Когда яйцо дает трещину и из него показываются здоровущие озадаченные глазенки на крошечной инопланетной мордахе, сердце Викуса пропускает удар. Может, это и не совсем то, чего он хотел, но другого нет; и когда дрожащей клешней он тянется к малышу, все не кажется ему таким уж плохим.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>